


Kindred Spirit

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Frenchie holds Kimiko and considers the whirlwind of emotion she inspires in him.





	Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a list of cuddling prompts on Tumblr and I thought I do some drabbles for my favourite ships. The prompt list: https://visionarygalaxy.tumblr.com/post/187541345666/cuddling-prompts 
> 
> Two: On the Couch

Frenchie stared at where Kimiko’s hand rested in his own. Her eyes were locked onto the TV seemingly unaware of how his heart beat desperately in his chest, or how his breath had grown shallow with awe.

But of course, she would know. He’d been watching her closely these past few days and her abilities went beyond the sharpness of her hands on the rapid healing of her body. All of her senses seemed stronger, more attentive then that of a normal human, including her hearing.

“Kimiko.”

She turned to look at him, head tilted curiously. Frenchie didn’t know what to say, had spoken her name because he could, because she was no longer nameless, but a woman with a family, a past, a heart. She was…salvation.

There was no way of describing it and Frenchie knew the others didn’t understand. Closest he had ever come was a long off memory, a book in his hands, words being carefully shaped with his lips and tongue as his mother painstakingly tried to teach him English.

“You must,” she would say, whenever he threw a tantrum. “You must ma chérie, we are going to America.”

One of the many books she had bought from a little used bookstore that seemed to perpetually be going out of business had been Anne of Green Gables. Frenchie had been so certain he’d hate it, with its flowery cover and grinning faces. In the end, it had become his favourite, if only because of the expression on his mother’s face when they read it.

In the story though, there had been a moment where Anne met Diana and declared them bosom friends, or kindred spirits. That…like a lightening strike, had been what Frenchie felt the moment he laid eyes on Kimiko. She was hurt and broken but there was good too, the earnest need to find her family. Frenchie saw himself in her, or what he used to be.

She needed him and though Frenchie couldn’t dream of explaining it, he needed her. Needed to see her smile, see her clever hands drawing away, hear, one day maybe, the sound of her voice. So, here they were, by some miracle, with Kimiko choosing to stay despite her brother being out there somewhere and Frenchie would repay her, no matter the cost.

A squeeze around his hand drew him back to the present. Kimiko’s hair, forever disheveled had tumbled back into her face, dark eyes peering out at him. Frenchie offered a reassuring smile and when her eyes caught on his lips, as though anticipating words, he found himself saying again, “Kimiko.”

There was the slightest wobbling around her lips and Frenchie realized, with a pang in his heart, that she wanted to hear her name spoken as much as he wanted to say it. Hesitating only a moment, he gave her hand a gentle tug, “Kimiko?”

Easy as that, with all the trust in the world as if she had never feared him at first, she slipped closer. The movements were small, maybe a bit weary, but soon enough, Kimiko was pressed against his side, slowly moving their hands up over her head and over her shoulder. Her eyes had gone back to the television, her own form of escape, though nothing about her seemed distressed.

“Kimiko,” he said one last time, practically aching to hear his own nickname on her lips. If should would just say it, he’d happily give her his real name, if only to hear it again.

There was silence. Frenchie took a deep breath, willed himself to relax. These things take time, he knew that better than anyone. Not only had he suffered not so different to her, but he had also given that pain to so many others. He would be patient. For Kimiko. For salvation.


End file.
